In the context of conference call scheduling, oftentimes, the calls are cancelled or moved to different times. Participants of the calls, however, may not receive warning about such changes in a timely and efficient manner. Also, rooms that were scheduled for participants that may meet in person for a changed/cancelled conference call can remain assigned to the call rather than be freed for other assignments or uses.